


Blinded Fairytale

by AniledBeautyMind



Category: Manga - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sort-of, Story, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniledBeautyMind/pseuds/AniledBeautyMind
Summary: The love story between a blind girl who lives in fairy-tales and a hard boiled boy who no longer believes.After the accident, Jane is no longer too sure. She cannot see, and she isn't even sure if her 'family' is her real one. She doesn't remember if she had any sisters or even an angry mother. While Nick's family was completely destroyed. His father is now drunk, and he doesn't have any money to pay for the surgery his little sister needs. He stopped believing in magic and fairy-tales long ago. But the two meet by chance, Jane, a fairy-tale writer, and Nick, a hat seller.





	1. Chapter 1

“..Ah!”  
“Oh!?”  
“Ah! I can’t see anything!”  
“Where am i?”  
“...”  
“Is anybody out there?”  
“IS ANYBODY THERE?!”

“Ah don’t worry!” “This is the hospital”

“Huh, I’m in the hospital!?..”

“Yes, the hospital.’

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

...remember? ...a large truck.....a large truck rushed at me....  
That’s right, I tried to avoid....I was unable to avoid.  
The headlights were broken in all directions...  
There was the smell of burning rubber and asphalt.  
There were skid marks.  
“-kyaak-“ people screamed  
....it was scary  
....yes... i remember.  
“I was in a car accident that day.”

“...what else do you remember from that day?”

“There was something-“  
“Ah!, my head hurts”

“..! Oh, that’s okay then. Don’t overdo it anymore. You regained consciousness pretty quickly. Relax a little more please.”

 

“Alright,but... why..why can’t I see anything?”

“Well... You know its...i need you to listen to me calmly.”

“...yes.. what is it?”  
" ...wha......what!!"  
    
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once upon a time, there was a girl.  
One day the girl got into a car accident and now she may never see the world again.  
It is a fate she cannot fight against.  
Still, she can hear...  
She can feel the wind blowing...  
She cannot see anything.  
All she can see is darkness.  
A one coloured world  
The last thing she saw were phone accessories.  
“That was the last time I was able to see anything”  
The girl was very lonely  
Will she always live in the dark and will she have an empty future?  
But the world is unpredictable and we cannot predict future events.  
   
   
   
One day something magical happened.  
I know that I can’t see anything, but I see something...  
It...It’s an elf!  
   
Many years later,  
The amount of fairies has increased. There is now a huge amount marching in a parade. There are large walking mushrooms , blue roses and mysterious things as though the wind is filling my sight with wit.

 

Once upon a time, there was a girl.  
One day the girl got into a car accident and now she may never see the world again.  
But  
She has been opened up to a new world  
Populated with fairy tales  
So, now, she is able to live in her own fairy tale world


	2. Hard Boiled Madhatter

As he watched the uninterested people, he let out a sign.

“Come buy these hats; they’re for sale! Affordable genuine-brand hats for sale at OEM price! M’am! Please take a look around for a bit. Kind sir! What do you think of this fedora?”

“Ah...damn it...nothing’s selling.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was once a boy. Among the bright, neon lights that filled up the city, he was like a dark shadow. But even someone like him once had a bright, vibrant life. That was around ten years ago- looking back at that time, the boy always held a fairy tale book with him.

 The boy read countless fairy tales to his cute younger sister as she snuggled up next to him. From the story of the mystical fairy and Peter Pan who could not grow up, to the story of the heroic Robin Hood! And when Christmas came, they gathered their hands and prayed as they waited for Santa Claus to arrive. Those moments shone like a radiant jewel that would never fade.

But on one harsh, cold Christmas eve, instead of Santa’s gifts, great misery arrived. Mother’s sudden illness. When he heard the news, the boy held his sister in one hand and clutched the fairy tale book in the other. However, misery did not leave easily nor did it ever come alone. Mother left the world after suffering for a long time and even his precious sister contracted a heart disease. The endless dept. Father’s bankruptcy. Father became an alcoholic. He barely found a new job and after a huge mistake, he became unemployed. Where....just where does this misery end?

The boy grew up to become a man. The man did not believe in things like fairy tale anymore. Fairies, Peter Pan, Robin Hood.... He locked them all up deep inside a cage along with his childhood memories. He wanted nothing but money. He believed that only fine money and dazzling gold was the key to saving himself from his poverty and misfortune. And so when he dropped out of school, he went out on the streets. However no matter how hard he tried to sell, there were no customers. The hatter was more used to fighting than anything else.

The man turned his wretchedness into rage. He latched out to anyone against him and retreated himself into his mind. Always so angry and hateful.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey, bastard! Who said you could sell here?”  
“Why does it matter if i sell here or not?   
"Cut the crap and get the hell out!”  
"Make me!"

 

He began to be known as “ The Mad Hatter”


End file.
